


Bastard

by Plutonic_5



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cockrings, Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, It's all in good fun, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Reality Bending, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!Dark, drool, mild spanking, top!wilford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonic_5/pseuds/Plutonic_5
Summary: Dark has his white suit on, and a wooden table. Wilford won't let that slide.





	Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> A Heist With Markiplier has shown us Dark on top of a desk with a white suit and Wilford with rainbow suspenders, what was I supposed to do?

He leaned forward over the marble edge of the bathroom sink, looking intently at the mirror on the wall as the tip of his eye pencil slid across his waterline.

The blackest black. Always.

He always tried to make it perfect, but slight smudging was inevitable. Wilford often told him he “looked sexier” that way though, so maybe it wasn’t that bad at the end of it.

He leaned back, straightening his back. His white suit had been impeccably ironed, and he wore a jet black silky shirt underneath. He dunked some of his strongest cologne under his ears, and even some over his brushed hair. Dark’s fuzzy reflection gave himself the slightest nod.

It was a bold move, and he knew it.

He didn’t even know if Wilford would play along.

He blipped in and out of existence to his office, and carefully moved his paperwork aside, leaving only a few things over the table for the looks of it. He sat on the wooden edge, and let himself relax, closing his eyes and smoothing his own clothes in a nervous tic, and waited.

The door was brutally slammed open at exactly 12:07pm. Wilford has always been the one to be fashionably late. 

“ _ Darkipoo _ ,” his partner sing-sang, leaning over the door frame in a confident pose. His bowtie seemed to be a little pinker than usual, and his moustache matched it perfectly. 

What caught his eye however, was the rainbow printed suspenders, substituting the usual pink ones over his yellow blouse. 

“What do you think?” He asked, then his eyebrows rose. “Oh, would you look at  _ that _ .”

Dark made the most convincing neutral expression he could’ve mustered, and with all his fake bravado he slowly slid down over the table, resting in a very suggestive manner.

“I’m not the only one with fancy pants today, I see,” Wilford mused, stepping forward and gently closing the door behind him. It locked itself instantly.

His partner walked around the table, as if admiring Dark's body from all angles, humming approvingly at the sight.

“You seem awfully quiet, my dear.” He said, quieter. He stood right in front of him now, a warm hand coming up to touch Dark's jaw.

“Do you like it?” He murmured, words almost stuck to his throat. 

Wilford smirked, pulling Dark's head forward so their lips barely touched. “ _ Yes _ ,” he whispered, breathing in his cologne. “All that for me?”

“Maybe.”

Wilford brought their lips together, warm tongue tasting him hungrily, stirring up his body temperature. He had Dark's head between both of his hands now, and as their kiss got more intense, the energy around them getting hotter, he pulled Dark's soft hair just barely from his scalp. 

Dark sighed contently, his suit suddenly feeling way too tight over his body. His eyes were closed, and he could smell sweet liquor coming from Wilford. He fucking loved that smell. 

Their lips disconnected, and Wilford pulled his head to the side, leaving hot kisses all over his neck, then over his throat, all while massaging his scalp. 

_ Bastard _ . He always got Dark like this so effortlessly— lost on his own head, on his own sensations. Wilford graciously placed a hand over Dark's chest, and pushed him down on the table so he was entirely laying down.

He helped him out of his white blazer, throwing it across the room, and unbuttoned his silky black shirt, loosening the tie as well. All the while Dark did what he could while being laid down, unclipping Wilford's suspenders and pulling his yellow blouse loose from under his pants. 

He was breathless, looking up at Wilford with dilated pupils. Wilford looked so good with messy hair.

“Get yourself at the edge,” he said in a low tone, and Dark scooted up to his head was hanging off the table top, his Adam’s apple sharp against his throat. 

Wilford undid his belt, zipping down his pants and kicking them entirely off. He wore baby pink boxer briefs, that hugged his ass way too much. Not that Dark particularly minded. Wilford's half hard bulge could barely be contained under there.

He kicked off his underwear as well, cock very close to Dark's face. He licked his lips.

“Now open up, darling,” Wilford chirped, guiding his growing erection to his partner’s lips. 

Dark closed his eyes, and let his head completely hang off the table. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, and he’d probably have some severe neck pain later, but he didn’t mind. Wilford would take care of it. He always did.

He opened his mouth, accommodating Wilford's cock over his tongue, and sucked it nice and tenderly, feeling it push back as Wilford grew harder and harder.

“ _ Very _ good,” Wilford sighed, dragging out every word. He carefully opened up his legs to stabilize himself on the ground, and leaned forward until his hands touched the table, one on each side of Dark's torso, cock sinking deep inside the man's throat. Dark choked a guttural groan, letting his jaw slack.

He started moving his hips slowly, delicately, letting Dark get used to the feeling. Wilford moaned, using Dark's mouth as a warm fleshlight, getting into his own rhythm.

Drool coated Wilford’s entire cock, making it easier to slide in and out of the man’s mouth. Dark had his eyes closed, nails starting to scratch the wood under them. Wilford was the one getting his cock sucked, but Dark wasn’t immune to any of this either. His own erection strained against his white pants, twitching pathetically under all the cloth. Wilford definitely had noticed it as well— every time he looked down at Dark's crotch his thrusts got a tad bit faster.

In an instinctive reaction, Dark's hands moved down his own pants to press down his hard cock in a weak attempt at releasing some of the strain. Wilford would be the only person in the world who would ever see the pitiful sight of Dark trying to hump his own hand in desperation.

“ _ Ah-ah _ ,” Wilford chided, panting and never once stopping his thrusts. “No touching that.”

Dark whined, his cheeks burning in shame from lowering himself to such level of humiliation. He forcefully put his hands away from his crotch, his cock pulsing with pure want. It was driving him insane.

Maybe that was Wilford's goal, come to think of it.  _ Bastard _ .

He clenched his fists, knees raising up to firm himself over the table as Wilford was fully fucking his face now, forehead shiny with droplets of sweat. He fucked Dark's throat until it got raw, drool and a bit of snot smeared across Dark's face, neck red and flushed from being bended at this angle for so long. 

Wilford’s grumbles of pleasure got breathier, and his thrusts were shallow and quick. He moved a hand up and grabbed Dark's throbbing cock in a fist, fingers wet with what was probably a lot of precum under his pants, and stroked him awfully slowly as Dark squirmed under him, trying to thrust into his partner’s hand to no avail.

Wilford came in a sputtering gush down Dark's throat, riding his high out by dragging his cock against his tongue. He pulled out, a string of cum and thick saliva following the head, letting Dark breathe properly.

Dark looked like a mess. His hair was glued to his forehead with sweat and drool, his chin smeared as well. His eyeliner ran down his cheeks. He panted with his mouth open in gasping breaths, dark eyes glassy and staring into nothingness. Wilford playfully dragged the tip of his cock across Dark's flushed lips, enjoying how the man didn’t even move.

Wilford took a breath, opening up the rest of the buttons of his blouse, letting it fall open baring his chest. His pink bowtie was loose around his neck.

He gently placed his hands on the back of Dark's hanging head, and told him to scoot back down carefully, skull now laying properly against the wooden table. 

“You did so good,” Wilford praised limp cock resting against his own thigh. “So, so good.”

He then finally slid Dark's pants off along with his black boxers, his cock hard and swollen red hitting the man's stomach. Dark's hand were shaking as to not touch himself, and his knees were still raised, legs spread.

Wilford walked around the table, stopping right in front of Dark's open legs. He grabbed the man's thighs and pulled him closer, his toes reaching the Wilford's end of the table.

“Look at you,” he purred, a finger going up Dark's cock. The man jumped at the touch from how sensitive it was. He giggled in delight. “So  _ gorgeous _ .”

He pumped Dark's cock a few times, watching the man squirm and moan under his hands. His balls were pulled tight from how hard he was. Wilford then leaned down, catching the strained cock between his lips, and sucked it slow and steady, as if milking a cow.

It was painful, so wonderfully painful. Dark's head spun, his hips ever so slightly thrusting up. He was so fucking turned on that he’d cum in a few minutes with Wilford blowing him like that. 

Of course, Wilford wouldn’t let that happen.

He came off Dark's cock with a wet pop and massaged his balls, pulling them tighter. “Can’t let you cum yet, darling,” he said, always ever so cheerful. “That’d be no fun!”

“Wilford-” Dark tried, voice rough from his abused throat, but Wilford quickly shushed him off.

He walked around the table once again, and opened Dark's shirt like his own, exposing his flushed chest. He ran his fingers through his nipples, down his navel, then back up against at his neck, all while Dark leaning towards his touch. He grabbed Dark's loose tie, and undid the knot to take it off him. He then pulled Dark's arms up, and wrapped the tie around the man’s wrists, tying them together. 

Dark fussed a little, just for the sake of it. 

“Now come on, sit up,” Wilford ordered, helping his partner to sit at the edge of the table, feet dangling off. 

Dark then stood up and turned around, bending over the table. Ass out, tied wrists over his head. His hard cock brushing against the cold edge of the table.

“There we go,” Wilford cooed, spreading Dark's legs further apart, feet touching the table stools. 

He grabbed handfuls of Dark's buttcheeks, squeezing them then giving them a slap. Dark gasped.

“You’ve been waiting the whole day, haven’t you?” Wilford said, spanking him repeatedly, though not at all aggressively, just to warm things up a bit. “For me to bend you over and fuck you over the table like a cheap whore.”

Dark bit his lips. His cock drooled. 

“That’s what you are, darling,” he continued, “ _ cheap _ .”

Dark moaned, his face burned.

“The Boss of the bosses,” Wilford mused, “humping his own table, waiting for my cock.”

Wilford snapped his fingers, a highly lubed pink condom appearing over his second erection of the day. “Lucky day, Darkipoo. Lucky day for you.”

He spread Dark's buttcheeks apart, then carefully pushed the tip of his cock inside, just the head. From how turned on Dark was, his hole was putting up no resistance at all.

Wilford leaned down to whisper on Dark's ear, cock sinking in deeper. “What if I tied you down like this, and left you helplessly stuck to your own table? Spread out all pretty, bare ass pointed at however came through that door?” 

Dark bit his lips harder, silently begging Wilford to move.

“Better yet,” he went on, “I’d lock up the room and only come here on my breaks, fuck this needy ass of yours and go back to work.” He chucked. “Leave you with a vibe on of course, I can’t resist that  _ pitiful _ cock of yours drooling all over the floor.”

Wilford smiled, proud of himself for getting Dark so close to the edge, and started to thrust, hands gripping his waist.

On a whim, a tight pink ring found itself at the base of Dark's erection, and the man cried out in frustration.

His cries melted into blissful moans soon enough, as Wilford fucked his ass like there was no tomorrow. The man moaned, balls slapping against Dark's hole. He drilled the man down against the table, mercilessly fucking him like a bitch in heat.

He propped one of his legs on top of the table, allowing himself to sink even deeper inside Dark's asshole. 

At that point, Dark didn’t even care about how pathetic he looked. He screamed as loud and as sinfully as he possibly could have, body jerking back and fourth by the force of Wilford’s thrusts. The man went faster, a hand creeping down Dark's cockring, feeling it out, stroking the man even though he was incapable of release.

It was cruel, just the way he knew Dark liked it. He would’ve let Dark cum long ago, but he knew what the man wanted. Wilford was happy to comply.

“Fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Dark wailed, “ _ ah! _ ”

His eyes rolled back to his skull, and his mouth fell silently open as Wilford came inside his ass.

In a swift blow of magic, the pink ring was gone, and Dark collapsed.

His swollen cock drooled cum for a whole three minutes, like it wasn’t strong enough to shoot it out in one go. His legs trembled, and Wilford caressed his back.

“You did so good, darling,” Wilford whispered over and over again, untying the man's wrists after he pulled out, a string of his load dripping out Dark's ass. He indeed looked like an used whore.

Dark's face, however, was blissful. He has a relaxed, high smiled tugging at the corner of his drooly lips, and he felt at ease.

Wilford carefully picked Dark up, and blipped them both to his bathroom, where he prepared them a bath.

“Thank you,” Dark murmured once their bodies were sunk in warm, clean water. “You did great too, you know.”

Wilford smiled, hugging Dark closer to his chest. “Of course I did. I’m Wilford Motherlovin’ Warfstashe!”

Dark rolled his eyes, then huffed. “Bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, you filthy animals! 
> 
> Be horny on [my tumblr!](plutosin.tumblr.com)


End file.
